


You'll Find Them

by shiningvioletskies



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningvioletskies/pseuds/shiningvioletskies
Summary: Love is a tricky thing, it seems. At least, that's what Tori's always thought.ORPeople find out about Tori and Jade in their own ways. Tori and Jade find out what the people in their lives really mean to them.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Alyssa Vaughn, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	You'll Find Them

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out way more dramatic than i intended so uh sorry abt that

Beck figured it out first. 

They should've expected it, really. He knew both of them better than anyone. Tori was his best friend, and even after the breakup he and Jade had stayed close. Still, he was the last one they wanted to find out. 

The conversation was easier than any of them would've guessed. Beck brought it up during movie night at Tori's, the three of them sprawled comfortably after a long day. He wouldn't let them apologize, he just said he'd moved on and he was happy for them. Then he made some joke about being proud of Tori for finally growing a pair and asking Jade out, and they all went back to the movie, just like that. 

Tori figured it would be harder than that. That love was always complicated. She didn't expect it to be okay.

Andre was next. 

He followed them one day, when Jade dragged Tori off to the janitor's closet, operating off the assumption Jade would attack the other girl. When he burst in about 15 seconds after they'd gotten there, that wasn't what he'd found. 

He hadn't been as okay with it at first. He said Tori was nuts, and that Jade must be controlling or manipulating her somehow. He accused them of going behind Beck's back. By the end of the week, though, Beck had talked to him about it and he seemed better. When he realized how happy the girls seemed together, he let it go completely. And Jade threatening to stab him with her favorite scissors if he ever made her girlfriend cry again might have helped. 

After that was Cat. 

It was easier, now that Beck and Andre knew. She and Jade went to see Tori one Saturday. When the other two kissed gently in greeting, she squealed and hugged them both, talking excitedly about how she always thought they'd be perfect together. Jade eventually got her to calm down, and they all settled in to watch some romcom that Cat and Tori liked. When it was over, Jade put in The Scissoring Director's Cut before either girl could stop her. Cat lasted five minutes before she ran screaming from the house. Tori hid her face in Jade's lap, and sighed happily when her girlfriend started running her fingers through her hair.

They didn't care how Robbie found out. 

Once the rest of the group knew, they both decided they didn't care what anyone else at school thought. So on Monday morning, they walked into school hand in hand. Tori ignored the stares and the whispers and even the money changing hands all day as the news of their relationship spread all over campus. She did have to keep Jade from stabbing a few more people than usual, but that was a small price to pay in her eyes. 

When Tori came out to lunch, sat directly next to Jade, and stole a fry from her girlfriend, Robbie's jaw dropped. It was hard for the rest of the table not to laugh at his reaction. When Jade just laughed and nudged her in response, before turning her by the chin and kissing her right there, his eyes almost popped out of his head. They pulled apart, and Jade grabbed Rex and chucked him into a trash can a few tables over before he said anything. 

Robbie sat in silent shock the rest of lunch. Jade spent the time glaring at anyone staring at them (and getting distracted by Tori's hand on her shoulder, her back, her knee, her thigh). When the bell finally rang, Jade wrapped an arm tight around her girlfriend's waist as they walked in together.

Tori's family was the hardest part. 

She brought it up at dinner Monday night, knowing that Trina must have found out at school. Her parents didn't react. Holly too distracted by whoever she was texting (probably Gary), and David not even listening. It stung. 

Tori didn't finish eating. She wasn't hungry anymore. She was just trying not to cry. She ran up to her room as soon as dinner ended, and texted Jade. She didn't listen for a text back, too busy sobbing into her pillow. Fifteen minutes later, Trina knocked on her door to let her know Jade was there to pick her up. Tori tried to rush out the door before she had to talk, but Trina stopped her and hugged her tight. Told her she was so proud. 

Tori felt better once she was in her girlfriend's car. Jade came prepared with a kiss and a steaming cup of cocoa from JetBrew. Hands intertwined, they drove in relative silence (save for the music playing at low volume). There was a party at their favorite park tonight, the freshmen were throwing a dance at the Asphalt Cafe, and neither of them wanted to be at one of their houses, so they headed to Beck's. 

When Beck saw them on the steps of his RV, Tori's face streaked with tears and Jade's filled with worry, he let them in right away. The three of them got a pile of blankets and pillows and Beck turned on one of those movie musicals Tori liked from when they were kids (Camp Rick or something, Jade thought it was. She wasn't paying much attention). Thirty minutes later, Tori was asleep in Jade's arms. Beck gently pushed the blankets off himself and left the trailer quietly, telling Jade he'd be in the guest room inside if they needed him. She tried to argue that he should sleep in his bed and they could go inside, but he wouldn't have it. 

They both woke up late the next morning. There was a note from Beck on the door, saying he would've woken them but they seemed so peaceful when he left and he figured they were emotionally drained after the rollercoaster of the day before. Jade rolled her eyes at the note, but was secretly grateful. She knew Tori needed the rest, but she never would've gotten it on her own. 

They took their time getting to school. Jade insisted they stop for breakfast, arguing that they were already late anyway, and they might as well get some good food. 

They went to their favorite diner and ordered their food (to go, Tori insisted). They made it to school halfway through second period and split up as Tori headed to class and Jade went straight for the JetBrew kiosk to get her coffee and the tea she knew Tori would want before her recording & production class third period. 

Jade didn't even bother telling her parents. 

She didn't know how they'd react, but whether they kicked her out or ignored her completely, she knew it wouldn't end well. It wasn't like they were around for her to talk to anyway. Always in important meetings or running off to exotic places or staying in expensive hotels. 

Jade found herself home less and less. She'd always kept to herself in the safe haven of her room, but now that she was with Tori, and she was finally comfortable with Beck (moreso than when they'd been together, oddly), she was getting more used to people. The house seemed emptier and lonelier every day. Nothing about the place had changed, she had. 

Tori was home less, too. David was always working or fighting with Holly. Holly was always with Gary or fighting with David. And Trina was, well...Trina. She cared, but she was annoying and self-absorbed. It was like she was invisible there. A ghost, even. Even when she couldn't hear her thoughts over the screaming and the singing, she felt utterly alone. 

So the two began spending most of their free time together out. Away from empty feeling houses that were too quiet or too loud. Mostly at Beck's, although they bounced between Cat's and the park and the school a bit, too. 

Sometimes Andre would join them, or Robbie. Cat would show up at Beck's or Beck at Cat's. Sometimes it was just the two of them. Jade had never given her key to the RV back after the breakup, and after the night with Tori's parents, she told Beck that she was just going to keep it for good, just in case. He seemed okay with it. 

It wasn't easy. Especially not for Tori. Jade was used to her detached, unavailable parents. Nothing about the big, empty house ever felt like home. But Tori had been hanging on to her parents her whole life, terrified of facing reality. Reality hurt. 

Jade knew she wouldn't be able to understand, so she just tried to be there for her. Distracted her. Held her when she cried. Beck had more experience with this kind of thing. There'd been a falling out. He never talked about it, but there was a reason he lived in the RV. 

Some days, Jade would show up at Beck's and he and Tori would be laughing or crying together. Some days, Tori wouldn't say anything. They'd all watch a movie and Jade would hold her close and worry and try not to fuss over her too much. Beck would shoot them worried glances. But they knew all they could do was be there for her, and Jade was so glad that Tori had Beck too, because she didn't know how to handle this herself. 

One night, they were all over, piled into Beck's RV. After half an hour of arguing, the group had finally agreed on a movie. Or rather, Cat and Robbie had decided to watch the Hilary Duff "A Cinderella Story" and whined until everyone else caved. An hour in, they were all asleep. Robbie and Cat on the floor, Beck sitting against the wall of his bed, Andre in an armchair. Jade was asleep on the couch nestled between Tori's legs, her back against the other girl's chest. Tori was the only one who hadn't passed out. She sighed contentedly as she played with Jade's hair. She looked around the RV and a smile overtook her face. Maybe love wasn't so complicated. She loved these people. Her friends. Her _family._ This was her family.


End file.
